1. Field
The following description relates to audio signal processing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for estimating noise, and a noise reduction apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice telephony using communication terminals such as mobile phones may not ensure high voice quality in a noisy environment. In order to enhance voice quality in noisy environments, technology to estimate background noise components to extract only the actual voice signals is desired.
As technology develops, voice-based applications for various terminals such as camcorders, notebook PCs, navigation systems, game machines, and the like, which operate in response to voice or store audio data are emerging. Accordingly, technology for reducing or eliminating background noise to extract high-quality voice is increasingly needed.
Various methods for estimating or reducing background noise have been proposed. However, it has been difficult to obtain a desired noise reduction or elimination performance where the statistical characteristics of noise change with time or where unexpected sporadic noise is generated upon initial operation for updating the statistical characteristics of noise.